war_brokersfandomcom-20200214-history
AR Rifle
The AR Rifle is an assault rifle type weapon in War Brokers and is the default primary weapon. It is the most popular weapon in the game. Design The AR Rifle is most likely an M16 or M4 Carbine. In Classic mode, it is equipped with a red dot sight to enhance the user's aim. It is capable of semi-auto, burst-fire, and fully automatic firing modes, with a standard clip size of 30 rounds. Performance The AR Rifle is a well-balanced weapon ideal for short to mid range combat, however the effective firing range of this weapon far exceeds any of the other assault rifle class weapons, as it does not have as limited of a damage drop off as the AK or SCAR. It is not typically recommended for sniping due to recoil and slightly reduced accuracy over long ranges, and after a certain range-point, damage will be reduced based on distance. Regardless, it is the best suited assault rifle still capable of taking out pesky snipers from a reasonable distance. The scope slightly zooms in, allowing greater accuracy to be achieved. It is devastating to opponents if you manage to get the sight trained on their heads, and has very reasonable hip fire abilities. As with all ADS-capable (Aiming Down Sights) weapons, you can hold shift (Default key) to temporarily hold your breath for best accuracy. Being an assault rifle, it has a medium-sized magazine, mid-tier damage, fast rate of fire, and good accuracy. The main disadvantage is the recoil, though skilled players who have sharp aim should be able to eliminate their target and control the recoil. All in all, it's a good rifle for players who like engaging in mid range combat, and the most widely used weapon in the game at the time of writing. It takes four headshots to get a kill with it. Customization In Battle Royale mode, the AR can be customized with a large range of scopes and magazines. In Classic Mode, the AR comes equipped with a 2x scope. Magazines The AR can use its default 30 round magazine, or be given a 40 round, 50 round drum, and 100 round drum magazine; a "Fast-load" magazine is also attachable to decrease reload time without affecting the standard 30 round capacity. Scopes The AR in Battle Royale begins without a scope however it is still zoom-able with the ADS function, but a 2x, 4x, or 6x scope can be added to increase the zoom and accuracy while aiming with a scope. Acccessories The AR can be given a silencer or flash reducer to decrease the amount of noise and barrel flash respectively when firing. The AR can be equipped with a laser, which increases hip-firing accuracy. Grips The AR can also be given a Stock and Grip to decrease sway and recoil, as well as increase accuracy. Bugs *The AR Rifle may sometimes clip into another object (see gallery) *The AR Rifle clips through a player's character when viewing them. Trivia * The AR Rifle (as stated multiple times) is the most popular weapon in the game * Earlier versions of the AR Rifle had a different scope. This is seen in the War Brokers GIF. The gun received another minor update which removed the iron sight at the front of the gun, increasing the effectiveness of the scope. = WB ar rifle logo.JPG|AR Rifle as it appears in the selection bar. WB ar rifle deselected.JPG|AR Rifle deselected in the selection bar WB using ar rifle.JPG|The AR Rifle selected WB aiming AR rifle.JPG|Aiming down the sights of an AR Rifle. WB ar rifle glitch.JPG|A commonly encountered bug with the AR Rifle. War-Brokers-Game-Beta.gif|The original scope of the AR Rifle is revealed in this GIF. WB AR rifle clip through glitch.JPG|The AR Rifle clip through glitch Category:Weapons